Fish Fingers and Custard Times 2
by heintz571
Summary: Amy Pond promises on fishfingers and custard to the Doctor and this tells why it is so significant for Amy and The Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fish Fingers and Custard Times Two…. Part 1

Pairings: Amy/Eleven

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own DW I never will but I love giving stories as Christmas Presents

Summary: Our Duo reflects on the significance of Fish Fingers and Custard to each of them and how it can change their lives in a very good way.

Author's note : Many thanks go out to my two wonderful Beta's A_Phoenixdragon and Janeausten4ever. You both are brilliant and so helpful

Word Count: 2,120

Dear Diary,

How could I swear on Fish Fingers and Custard with Rory standing right there? I am so glad that the Doctor didn't elaborate on my promise in front of everyone; but I knew he understood what I was swearing on, especially when he looked at me with those loving eyes that I had not seen in such a long time.

I remember the evening so well. Sometimes, time just throws a loop on things and we just have to go with the flow. That evening the Doctor and I just went with the flow, and said to hell with the universe. We both needed some comfort, especially after the realization that Vincent still died even after our visit with him.

I have never written about or told anyone about that evening because it was a special night for my Doctor and I, but with the uncertainty that we are about to face in 1969 I think it is time to write it down and maybe someday it will be read by someone who might care.

After we arrived back at the TARDIS my heart still was very heavy, even with the lovely dedication Vincent gave to me in his painting of sunflowers. I sat heavily on one of the chairs watching the rotor of the Doctor's ship move up and down, bringing us to some unknown destination.

The feelings of sadness I sensed within the room were smothering me. I sat for a bit trying to work through the emotions I was feeling by breathing deeply without much success. I gave up after five minutes and left the room heading to the galley of the TARDIS to find something that would distract me from my distress.

I opened the fridge, hoping to find something to drown my sorrow in: chocolate, booze (I didn't care what), but the only thing that I found was a box of custard. I smiled and opened the freezer and found the fish sticks. I patted the ship and understood what she wanted me to do. I started to prepare the fish fingers and custard the same way I did so many years ago when I first met my Doctor.

After preparing the snack, I placed it on a serving tray and quickly walked back into the main room. What I saw when I entered tore my heart to pieces. The Doctor was sitting with his head in his hands looking very old. I knew that in his many lives he had done some bad things. Usually he could hold back the negative thoughts, but for some reason on this night, he looked like he was 900 plus years old and very worn out.

Moving silently, I knelt at his feet. I looked up at him and smiled, "Here, Doctor I think you need a bit of a snack." I dipped one of the fish fingers into the custard and brought it to his lips. The smile that he gave me lit up his face, his eyes sparkled and the wrinkles on his forehead smoothed causing him to look younger.

Without removing the fish finger from my hand, he bent down and took a bite. The feelings that coursed through my body as he ate from my fingers, I swear caused my temperature to rise. I continued to feed him, dipping the sticks in the custard after every bite, causing my fingers to be coated with the yellow sweet cream.

I really don't know what came over me as he ate the last fish stick, but I raised my coated fingers to his lips, not sure if he would lick them or hand me a hankie from his pocket. I was surprised when he took one of my digits in his mouth and cleaned the custard off of it then move to the next one. As he finished licking the last of the custard off my fingers, my body was overwhelmed with need for him. Lifting up off from the floor, I placed a tentative kiss on his lips; I was in heaven and prayed to the gods that he would not pull away from me.

He ended the kiss and sighed, "Oh, Amelia Pond why must you tempt me so."

Before I could respond, he bent down and kissed me tenderly but with that hint of sadness. It only took me a moment to get over my shock that he was kissing me; I knew that if I let him think too much he would back away from me again.

To keep him from thinking too much, I immediately straddled his lap, taking over the kiss. When I broke for air, I spoke quietly as I cradled his face in my hands, "Vincent showed us how he saw the universe, let me show you how I see the universe and being with you."

I think that my words had an effect on him, because he kissed me with such passion that I thought I would explode with want and love for him. I felt his hands all over my body as he kissed me; each spot he touched cooled my heated skin even through the clothes I wore. When his hands reached the bare skin of my neck I gasped; my skin tingled with electricity. He wove his hands into my hair and gave a gentle tug; he kissed and nipped my neck, moving his lips down to the button shirt I was wearing. I felt him bring his free hand up, undoing my shirt with such precision that I thought he must have practiced for this very moment.

I snaked my hands into his soft hair, grasping his head as he suckled at my exposed breast; I ground my hips against him and felt his need. I think I moaned then, but I am not sure because the sensations of coolness and tingling he was creating within me, by his mouth and fingers, clouded my thoughts. I moved my fingers to the base of his neck, scraping the exposed skin gently with my painted nails.

I heard him moan as my fingers caressed his neck, scratching the exposed flesh again. His reaction was instantaneous; he immediately lifted me up in the air and moved. I really don't know how he managed it; all I know was that one minute I was on his lap and the next I felt the bed against my back. Once settled, I watched him move up while caressing his fingers over my exposed skin.

Then he stopped and hovered over me. His eyes found mine, and for a moment, I thought he was going to leave, but instead he picked up a piece of my hair, twirled his fingers around it, then let it fall to the bed beneath me. Tracing his fingers along my hairline he whispered, "Amelia Pond, this can never happen again after tonight."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are meant to be with another and the timelines need to remain intact," I remember him saying to me.

Now that I look back, I know that he was right (but at the time all I wanted was to be with him; I didn't remember Rory) all I knew was that he was my life and I wanted to show him how much he was a part of it.

I reached up wrapping my hands behind his neck I pulled him down to me; I kissed slowly, tracing my tongue on his lips, showing him that I understood. With that action I released the passion that he had hidden from me for so long.

He took over the kiss, showing me how much he desired me while he undressed the rest of my body with his nimble hands. It is hard to explain; it was like he surrounded my body with his essence as each touch brought us closer together.

My hands were just as active as his. I removed his bow tie first, then his jacket, and finally his shirt. I cast the clothes aside and when my hands touched his bare chest, I relished the feel of his soft skin under my fingertips. I wanted to know if he would be just as soft under my lips. I sat up and moved so that we were face to face on our sides.

Bending down, I used my tongue to trace the path that my fingers left on his skin. As each new area of skin was explored by me, I heard him hiss in pleasure. I kept moving wanting to know what other sounds of passion I could evoke from him. My lips reached his neck and I sucked gently, causing him to moan. I smiled against his skin and kissed my way down to his collar bone. He gasped as I kissed and bit his delicate skin. The sounds coming from him encouraged me to move down his chest. As I nipped at his nipples gently, he reared up pushing me onto my back.

Unaffected by our new position, I moved my fingers down further and finally reached his dark pants. He gave me a loud moan as I undid his belt and reached inside. I grasped his hardness through his underwear causing him to arch his back in passion. The beauty of his body took my breath away. He relaxed his posture, but I wanted to see it again, so I squeezed a bit harder and committed to memory the beauty and grace of him that I evoked with my own hands.

Reaching under the thin fabric, I quickly removed the last barrier that was between him and me. As our bodies touched, completely naked, I found myself consumed by the fire that burned between us. I thought I was in heaven. I was so wrong - heaven was about to come.

He moved his fingers down between my legs. He stroked the fine hair that surrounded my opening and gently slid one of his long digits inside of me, testing to see if I was ready for him. He had nothing to worry about, as I was wet and completely ready for him. He withdrew his finger and then penetrated me with two more. I arched up off the bed wanting to have more, straining to move his fingers deeper inside of me.

He stilled, withdrawing his fingers from me and covered my body with his. The excitement between us sizzled with anticipation. I looked up at his gorgeous face and begged, "Please, Doctor."

He smiled at me and placed his forehead against mine and just said, "Yes." As he thrust deep inside of me bringing us together.

The sensations were amazing and I don't think my body will ever be so alive again. We moved together beautifully. I met each of his movements with my own, but as he moved more quickly my body became erratic.

I tried to get the rhythm back, but I think he had other things in mind; he kissed my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, all the while maintaining a steady rhythm even when my body continued to be uncontrollable.

By this time my body was ready for its release, but I wanted it to last as long as possible, so I held back, until his kisses reached my ear. With a moan he whispered, "I Gotcha."

Those two simple words were my undoing; my body stiffened and I screamed with my release. With semi closed eyes I watched as he arched back, thrusting deep inside of me one last time, his body trembling in ecstasy from his orgasm.

As we both came down from the passion we had shared, we laid side by side looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS, our hands entwined as they had been when we laid next to Vincent on that starry night. No words were said between us and I soon fell into a sated sleep. The next morning, when I woke up he was not there. I admit I was a bit hurt, but he did tell me that we could never make love again and if he was beside me I know we would have.

Till this day, I still see my Doctor arching in ecstasy, even when I am with Rory. I know it is wrong to see a different man than my husband, but I can't help it. When I close my eyes I see the beauty I beheld in my Doctor that night. I know I should not, but some images just stick with you and that is an image I will never forget. Now that I have written it down, the memory will remain strong.

Till next time diary

Amelia


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fish Fingers and Custard Times Two…. Part 2

Pairings: Amy/Eleven

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own DW I never will but I love giving stories as Christmas Presents

Summary: Our duo reflects on the significance of Fish Fingers and Custard to each of them and how it can change their lives in a very good way.

Author's note 2: Many thanks go out to my two wonderful Betas A_Phoenixdragon and Janeausten4ever. You both are brilliant and so helpful

Word Count: 2,210 this part

Dear: Green Book with gold squiggly lines

My sweet wonderful Amelia Pond. Of all the things she could have swore on, fish fingers and custard was one of the most profound in our relationship. Now I would never say out loud that I am in a relationship with my companion, oh no that would cause too many difficulties within my TARDIS, but I am in a relationship with her and I love every bit of it.

Fish Fingers and custard, Fish Fingers and custard the thought of that delightful combination brings me back to the most intimate times with Amelia. The first moment I met her as a child, when I met her again twelve years too late, when we both needed some comfort after our trip to see Van Gogh…and when I almost lost her in the vortex, because a small TARDIS was hiding above Craig's flat. I would never admit it to anyone, but when she was on the TARDIS by herself, I was more frightened than I have ever been in this regeneration. I could have lost her.

I am not sure what Amelia was thinking of when she swore to me, but knowing her, it was the time when she knelt at my feet and fed me. But for me it was when I knelt at her feet and fed her. I will remember it vividly for as long as I am in this body. I hope that when my tenure in this body is done, that the future aspects of me will read this and remember as well.

When I returned to the TARDIS after saving the day (again), I swooped Amelia up in my arms in such a hug that I thought at first I inhibited her breathing, but as she laughed in my arms, I knew that she was fine. Of course I wanted to show her how happy I was to see her, but there were a few things to attend to before we could move on - you know time lines and all that.

Once we were back into the vortex (after leaving the note), we decided a break was in order. I thought about bringing her to space Florida right away, but instead I sent her off to the library and told her we need to let the TARDIS recoup for a bit. I lied; I had something else in mind. I hoped that she would be receptive, because the last time we made love I told her we could never do it again. But I needed to be with her, to feel her body next to mine, just to reaffirm that she was still with me. With Amy heading to the library, I went to the galley to whip up some fish fingers and custard for us to enjoy.

With my snack in hand, I headed off to the library. When I arrived, Amelia was reading in one of the comfy chaise lounges that adorn my reading room. I moved toward her placing my snack on the ground, as I knelt at her feet; like she did for me just a month before.

Immediately I saw the question in her eyes, even before she asked. "Doctor, are you sure?"

"In my many lives, I have never been surer." I grabbed a fish finger, dipped it and fed it to her.

Her eyes sparkled as she took a bite. Then with the tip of her tongue she licked the excess custard off. I felt my hearts jump in my chest and my groin respond. I knew at that moment that I didn't want to just feed her, I wanted to taste her. But more importantly, I wanted to taste her essence intermingled with the fish fingers and custard.

Rising off the floor until I was eye to eye with her, I leaned forward, placing my forehead against hers. "Amelia, I want to taste you."

All she did was nod her head. With her response, I captured her mouth with mine and tasted the custard that coated her lips. Gently, I lapped all the residual sweetness from them before begging entrance. As our tongues entwined, I tasted more of her - not just the snack, but the sweetness that can only be known as Amelia. I delighted in the experience, but I wanted more.

Breaking away from her luscious mouth, I moved my lips down her neck, experiencing everything that made up Amelia; the scent of her perfume, the softness of her skin, the tickling of her hair against my face. Reaching the apex of skin that connected her neck to her shoulder, my advances were halted by her jumper.

I moved my hand up her arm, caressing the exposed skin until I reached the rounded collar. Pulling it down over her shoulder, I continued to kiss and lick the sensitive areas until I reached her exposed shoulder. Once there, I sucked hard and heard her moan in response. Her skin was so soft and the scent that she wore seemed to become stronger as I continued to place kisses on the newly exposed flesh.

Her moans, oh how I love hearing them; with each kiss I placed on her sensual skin more chimes of pleasure escaped her slightly parted lips. The sounds spurred me forward, wanting to hear more, Moving across her chest, my breath ghosted over her skin, while her hands twisted their way into my hair, urging me to continue. As the top of her breast came into view, I bent closer and suckled hard, causing the skin to discolor, earning a passionate cry from Amy.

I still wanted more of her, I pulled the jumper down, and uncovering one of her lace covered breasts, her pert nipples beckoning me. As I twirled them with my tongue, she arched into it, wanting more. Moving my hands to the hem of her jumper, I pulled the offending piece of clothing over her head and watched transfixed, as her long ginger hair fell across her bare shoulders.

Bringing my hands to the small of her back, holding her close to me, I nibbled her neck as I unlatched her bra and pulled it away from her body. I stepped back and traced her frame with my fingers, watching as Amy responded to my different caresses. Moving my fingers up the sides of her lithe body, I saw her skin prickle with goose bumps. The lean curve of her neck held me transfixed as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Her parted lips begged for my kiss, but I wanted to feel satiny skin. I softly touched her lips with the tips of my fingers. She responded by eagerly by placing soft kisses on the pads of my extended fingers. She was beautiful, my Amy.

I am not sure how long I stared at her. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was her speaking, her accent thick with passion, "Doctor, you've got too many clothes on." Before I could say Raxacoricofallapatorius, she had removed my jacket, my shirt, and was kissing my chest with her luscious, pouty lips.

Taking back control, I leaned her back into the chaise lounge and smiled at her. Bending over, I grabbed the bowl of custard, dipping my fingers in the yellow cream. I then drew intricate designs onto her exposed chest, creating a piece of artwork on her heated body. Once finished, I took my time lapping up the stickiness of our special snack. My mind committing to memory each moan and giggle coming from Amelia's mouth.

But I still was not satisfied. I wanted to taste more of her. I hastily undid the button of her pants, removing them as well her matching lace underwear over her hips. I bent and kissed her inner thighs, enjoying the scent of her arousal. Moving ever slowly, I traced the outer folds of her womanhood with the tip of my tongue, causing Amy's hips to arch slightly off the chair.

Pulling away, I reached for the bowl of custard once more and retrieved a dollop of cream. Holding my fingers slightly above her apex, I allowed the sweet treat to drip off and coat her completely. Tracing my fingers through the folds, I brought my mouth down, lapping up the delicious mixture of her arousal as it mixed with the custard. Finding the pleasure button within the creamy coating of custard I suckled, causing her to lift up and cry out in ecstasy.

Her passionate sounds created such pleasure for me, that I rapidly circled her engorged clit with my tongue, wanting to hear it again. But my ministrations only caused moans and gasps from my lover. I so desperately wanted to invoke that passionate cry again, that I nipped at her clit and suckled hard, which finally gave me the result that I wanted. With her release, I received an extra prize for my actions; my mouth was flooded with more of the mixture of her wet essence and the custard that I tasted earlier. I don't think I will ever taste something as delicious in any future travels within my TARDIS.

It was an aphrodisiac and I wanted more of the sweet nectar had I created with my mouth. I continued to lap and lick while Amy writhed and fisted my hair, begging me to continue and stop all at the same time. The pleasure I brought to her made my cock strain painfully, but I did my best to ignore the desire to stop my feast and plunge myself into her warm body. I was successful, until she sat up, drawing my amorous attentions away from her pussy.

She pulled me up by the hair, devouring my mouth with abandon as she pulled away from the kiss; she spoke insistently, "I need you in me now!" She pulled off my pants, releasing my erection, conveying to me how much she wanted me.

How could I resist such a demand from my Amy? I lined up perfectly with her opening and placed my forehead against hers. I stared into her open eyes, wanting to show her all the feelings that I was experiencing, all the passion, all the hope, all the…love…all the things I could never say to her.

Her eyes brightened, becoming clearer through the passionate haze. In a whisper she said, "I know and I will always know."

My hearts felt as if a burden had been lifted from them; smiling down at her, I embraced her, bringing her closer to me as my erection was engulfed in the warmth of her body.

We both moaned as we melded together as one for the second time in our relationship. I moved slowly at first, wanting to make it last - but with the moans and gasps coming from Amy's lips, I moved faster; enjoying the feel of her as my cock moved deep within her. I relished in the friction we created as we moved as one.

Her hands were everywhere, her painted nails clawing at my back as the passion built within her. I loved the feel of her nails against my skin. Each time she scratched at my flesh I moved faster, my own passion building with each new mark she left on my skin.

Wanting to plunge deeper into Amy, I brought her legs up, placing them over my shoulders allowing me to be fully sheathed within her. I was in heaven and loved the feel of her completely surrounding my hardness. When she raked her nails against my chest, my control faltered. I pushed into her one final time, spilling my own essence deep inside of her. At the same time I felt her inner muscles clamp down hard on me, as she bit my shoulder cresting her own orgasm.

With our release, I collapsed against her chest. Her legs caressed the sides of my body as they moved, falling back onto the chair shaking. I tried to catch my breath as she gently caressed my dampened skin, recovering from her orgasm. Soon we moved and laid next to each other. She rolled onto her side, cuddling up next to me, tracing the scratches she left on my chest during our love making.

After a while, I rose up from the chaise lounge and held my hand out to her. "I think we would be more comfortable in a bed."

That night Amy slept in my bed and when we woke the next morning, I was still lying next to her. I made love to her again that morning before we arose to go to space Florida and it was just as wonderful as the night before. I was able to engulf myself in her essence once again, allowing it to be forever embedded in my hearts and soul.

That was the last time we were together. Time started to catch up with us, just as I always knew it would. But, the beauty of her will always be known to me- my Amelia Pond; first as the girl, who waited, next as the companion who was my friend, and finally the woman who became my lover.

The Doctor


End file.
